The present invention is directed to a trailer locking system. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a set of three locks used to secure a trailer while hitched to a vehicle or to protect a trailer from theft while unhitched. The locks include a trailer hitch lock, a trailer ball lock and a receiver pin lock.
Trailer locking systems are well known to the prior art for securing a vehicle such as a trailer or the like to a pulling vehicle. A typical arrangement involves a ball hitch which is secured to the pulling vehicle. The ball hitch generally comprises a ball-shaped knob on the end of a support. The support is either fixedly or removably attached to the pulling vehicle. The ball-shaped knob generally extends upwardly to receive the trailer hitch in a ball and socket arrangement. In this manner, the trailer is fixedly secured to the pulling vehicle in a manner which allows flexibility and movement as the trailer is being pulled. The trailer hitch also typically includes a convenient D-coupler to allow the trailer to be easily removed from the pulling vehicle.
It is a common practice to disengage the trailer from the vehicle and leave it unattended. During these times, the trailer is particularly vulnerable to being stolen by simply connecting another pulling vehicle to the trailer hitch. In addition, the ball hitch can be easily removed from the pulling vehicle.
Several devices have been developed to prevent trailer theft by preventing the connection of a towing vehicle to the trailer ball socket. Exemplary devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,583 to Lauricella, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,139 to Sellers, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,271 to Smith.
The present invention is designed to provide a system of integrally working locks, for securing both the trailer hitch and the ball hitch, thus preventing theft.
The present invention is first directed to a trailer socket locking device for locking a trailer hitch of a ball and socket type to a ball hitch or preventing access to the trailer socket, comprising a lock body having first and second ends, locking means at the first end of the lock body to secure and lock the locking device to the trailer hitch, and socket blocking means at the second end of the lock body to prevent access to the trailer socket.
In addition the present invention is directed to a trailer ball hitch locking device for locking a ball hitch of a ball and socket type to a ball hitch support, wherein the ball hitch is threadably attached to the ball hitch support by a ball hitch nut, comprising a plate member connected to the ball hitch support, a ball hitch nut blocker adapted to be removably attached to the plate member, wherein the blocker prevents access to the ball hitch nut, and locking means for locking the blocker to the plate member.
The present invention is further directed to a receiver pin locking device for locking a trailer support to a receiver connected to a vehicle, wherein the trailer support and the receiver include communicating channels for receiving a pin, the receiver pin locking device comprising a locking pin adapted for the communicating channels, and locking means for securing the locking pin to the receiver.
Finally, the present invention is directed to a trailer hitch locking system for securing a trailer hitch and a ball hitch of a ball and socket type, comprising the trailer socket locking device, trailer ball hitch locking device and receiver pin locking device described above.
The objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the trailer hitch lock of the present invention attached to a standard trailer hitch.
FIG. 1a is a perspective view of the trailer hitch lock of the present invention attached to a standard trailer hitch in an alternative position.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a ball hitch attached to the frame of a vehicle in which the ball lock of the present invention and the receiver pin lock of the present invention are attached.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the trailer hitch lock of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is an exploded view of the trailer hitch lock of FIG. 3.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the ball lock of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is an exploded view of the ball lock of FIG. 5.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of the receiver pin lock of the present invention.
FIG. 8 is an exploded view of the receiver pin lock of FIG. 7.